ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Robin Goodfellow
'Robin Goodfellow (Puck) '''ist eine starke Sommerfee, der von seinem König Oberon beauftragt wird, Meghan in der Welt der Sterblichen zu beschützen. Puck und Meghan sind gute Freunde, seit Meghan zehn Jahre alt ist. Er verkleidet sich als ein Menschenjunge namens Robbie Goodfell, um über sie zu wachen. Er ist außerdem der Rivale von Ash, da er für den Tod von Ashs erster großer Liebe Ariella Tularyn verantwortlich ist - und auch, weil er ebenfalls in Meghan verliebt ist. Zuletzt ist Puck dank vieler Gedichte, Balladen und Lieder über ihn selbst so gut wie unsterblich. Geschichte Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Eines der wichtigsten Attribute zum ersten Buch ist, dass Puck sich mit Hilfe des Scheins eine menschliche Identität mit dem Namen 'Robin Goodfell' erschafft. Er arbeitet als Meghan Chases Vormund und versichert, dass sie niemals von der Welt der Feen erfahren darf und nicht mit einer Fee (außer ihm selbst) in Verbindung kommt. Aber seine Verkleidung hält nicht lange, denn Meghans Bruder Ethan Chase wird von einem unbekannten Feind entführt und durch einen Wechselbalg ersetzt. Robin offenbart sich als der berüchtigte Robin Goodfellow (er bevorzugt Puck), der aus Shakespeares ''Sommernachtstraum bekannt ist. Meghan fragt ihn, mit ihr ins Land der Feen zu reisen, um ihren Bruder zu retten. Puck zögert zuerst, aber gibt sich letztendlich geschlagen, weil er Meghan nicht überreden kann in der Menschenwelt zu bleiben, und führt sie dann in's Nimmernie. Gleich nach dem Eintreten ins Feenland spürt Puck, dass sie verfolgt werden. Der Jäger ist niemand anderes als Ash, der Prinz des Winterhofes und der Todfeind Robin Goodfellows. Robin opfert seine Würde, verwandelt sich in ein Pferd und bringt Meghan in Sicherheit, wobei er sie in einen der Bäume wirft, in dem Grimalkin sitzt, um Ash von Meghan abzulenken und zu fliehen. Später erscheint er wieder, als Meghan am Sommerhof ankommt und Oberon ihr mitteilt, dass Puck als Strafe, weil er sie ins Nimmernie geführt hatte, in einen Raben verwandelt wurde und in einem Käfig gehalten wird. Als nächstes taucht Puck im 'Blue Chaos' von Shard auf, bei dem er Meghan und Grimalkin zur Flucht verhilft und mit ihnen zusammen durch einen Steig nach Tir Na Nog gerät. Da er Meghan nicht davon überzeugen kann, mit ihm zum Sommerhof zurück zu kehren, hilft er ihr dabei den Eisernen König und ihren Bruder Ethan zu finden. Auf dem Weg zum Eisernen Reich werden er, Meghan, Grimalkin und Ash von Virus, Machinas zweitem Leutnant angegriffen, wobei Puck angeschossen wird und von einer Dryade mit ihren Baum gezogen wird, damit er dort im Schlaf heilen kann. Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie Die Reise zum Winterhof (Spielt nach Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht) Direkt wird Puck hier nicht gezeigt, da er immer noch in dem Baum der Dryade schläft. Diese erzählt Meghan und Ash, die ihn besuchen kommen, dass er keine Schmerzen erleidet und nicht weiß, wann er wieder aufwachen wird- wenn er überhaut aufwachen möchte. Sommernachtstraum (Spielt nach Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht) In dieser Kurzgeschichte werden Puck und Ash von Leanansidhe aufgesucht, bevor sie sich der Suche von Grimalkin widmen können. Diese möchte die Gefälligkeit einlösen, die Ash ihr versprochen hatte, nachdem er ihre Hilfe gebraucht hat, um Meghans Schwert in Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht zu besorgen. Da er sich nicht wehren kann, muss er sich mit Puck zusammenschließen, damit sie zusammen ins Herz von Arkadia gelangen können und dort ein kleines Mädchen zurückholen, was von Titania als Racheakt gestohlen wurde. Getarnt als Sir Fagan (Puck) und Sir Torin (Ash) schaffen sie es zum Lichten Hof zu gelangen und Titania abzulenken - was ziemlich einfach ist, weil der eigentliche Sir Torin eine Affäre mit der Sommerkönigin hat. Zusammen bringen sie das kleine Mädchen durch einen Trick zurück, verhandeln mit Leanansidhe über ihre Freilassung (weil sie noch ein Kind ist), händigen ihr dafür Titanias berüchtigten goldenen Spiegel aus, der von Puck vor einiger Zeit gestohlen wurde, und machen sich wieder auf die Suche nach Grimalkin. Das Eiserne Land (Spielt nach Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht) Puck reist nach dem Abenteuer (mit Ash, Grimalkin, Ariella und Wolf) am Ende der Welt durch den Globus - besucht einige Fuchs-Freunde in Kyoto, wobei er sich den Zorn einer Winterfee zuzieht und beinahe von einer Lawine getötet worden wäre, gerät nach Belize, wo er einer gefiederten Schlange eine Feder stiehlt und somit von kleinen Maya-Geistern verfolgt wird, bis plötzlich das Orakel auftaucht und ihn bittet, ins Nimmernie zurückzukehren, weil Meghan und Ash seine Hilfe bräuchten. Also reist er zurück ins Feenland - immer noch in Begleitung der Maya-Geister - und trifft die beiden Herrscher des Eisernen Königreiches an der Grenze zum Eisernen Reich, worauf Meghan ihn dazu zwingt, die Feder der Schlange zurück zu geben und damit die Maya-Geister verschwinden. Nach dem Wiedersehen wandern die drei mit Grimalkin weiter zum Baum der Wünsche, kämpfen gegen den Wächter des Baumes und gelangen so zum Traumteich, wo Meghan sich dem Orakel stellt, um mehr über ihren ungeborenen Sohn herauszufinden. Da sich die Eiserne Königin weigert, ihren Sohn dem Orakel zu übergeben, weil dieses behauptet, ihr Sohn bringe nur Tod und Zerstörung - angefangen mit dem Mord an Ethan Chase, will die alte Anna sie in ihrem Geist zerstören. Doch Meghan gelingt es Ash und Puck mit in ihren Traum zu ziehen, worauf sich alle drei dem Orakel stellen. Die Alte sieht ein, keine Chance zu haben und möchte ihr eine Information übergeben, wie sie ihren Bruder retten kann, bis die Verbindung plötzlich abbricht und sich alle Anwesenden wieder an der Grenze des Eisernen Reiches wiederfinden. Puck ist sichtlich genervt von den hin und her "Gebeame", wie er es nennt, und macht sich nach der Verabschiedung auf nach Arkadia. Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen Fähigkeiten Obwohl er sehr freundlich und lustig ist, ist Robin Goodfellow ein sehr exzellenter Krieger, der eine Menge Tricks auf Lager hat, um seine Gegner zu verwirren und dann anzugreifen, wenn sie ihn nicht kommen sehen. Aus diesem Grund hat die Fehde zwischen ihm und Ash auch so lange angehalten, da er immer verschwindet, wenn er seine Doppelgänger auf ihn los lässt. Desweiteren ist er sehr begabt in der Sommermagie. Er ist in der Lage, Ash trotz seiner inneren Stärke mit seinem Schein zu bedecken und ihn direkt ins Herz von Arkadia zu führen (wie er es in Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie tut), ohne dass es jemand bemerkt. Nur sehr wenige Feen sind - mal abgesehen von den König/innen - dazu fähig. Persönlichkeit Robin ist sehr spitzbübisch und hat eine Vorliebe für Äpfel. Robin Goodfellow ist bekannt als der kühne Störenfried von Shakespeares Sommernachtstraum. Er ist ständig erpicht darauf allen in seiner Umgebung Streiche zu spielen, auch diejenigen, die über ihm eingestuft werden. Puck's verspielte Persönlichkeit führt oft zu Auseinandersetzungen. Er schafft es durch seine Art und Weise selbst die ruhigsten und vernünftigsten Charaktere wie Ash auf die Palme zu bringen, was häufig zu Kämpfen zwischen ihnen führt. Selbst großen Ärger versucht er immer als Witz zu sehen, doch er weiß, wann Schluss mit lustig ist und wenn es ernst wird. Puck ist eine sehr loyale Person und probiert tendenziell, wenn er die Möglichkeit sieht, zu scherzen. Trotz seiner 'easy going' Natur kann er eine tödliche Konkurrenz sein. Aussehen Puck hat rote stachelige Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstehen und stets ungekämmt sind. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen werden als smaragdgrün beschrieben. Sie haben meist einen geheimnisvollen Schimmer, der laut Meghan nie völlig verblasst. Sein Gesicht ist schmal und markant, das mit den spitzen Ohren für Feen üblich ist. Er ist in der menschlichen Welt relativ groß, wächst jedoch in die Höhe, als er den Schein ablegt und das Nimmernie betritt. Puck ist normalerweise groß (circa 1.80m), schlank und ein wenig schlaksig, wird jedoch oft als gut aussehend und bemuskelt (auf spielerische Art und Weise) beschrieben, hat gebräunte Haut und starke Arme. BeziehungenKategorie:Männlich Meghan Chase Er ist schon seit Meghans Kindheit in sie verliebt. Er hat es ihr nie gesagt, weil es Oberons strikter Befehl ist, ihr jeglichen Kontakt zu Feen zu verbieten - und damit auch seiner wahren Identität. Als Meghans Bruder Ethan von Machina entführt wird, um sie ins Nimmernie zu locken, sieht Puck seine Chance, enthüllt seine wahre Natur und führt sie in die Feenwelt. Da sie sich aber später in Ash verliebt, wird er ziemlich wütend, kann es jedoch vor den beiden verbergen. Aber als er seine Gefühle für sie nicht mehr verstecken kann, macht sie ihm (zuerst undeutlich) klar, dass sie den Winterprinzen Ash liebt, obwohl sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst nicht ganz sicher ist. Letztlich wird alles in Leanansidhes Hütte geklärt und ihre Freundschaft droht zu zerbrechen, bis sie sich wieder vertragen und Puck lieber die Stelle des besten Freunde annimmt, als gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr zu haben. Seitdem sind sie wieder unzertrennlich, doch es ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass er noch immer Gefühle für die Eiserne Königin hat. Galerie 18 Team Puck Wallpaper 1600 x 1200-1.jpg Puck.png 212px-PUCK.png Puck.jpg 163px-Group.jpg|Von links nach rechts Puck, Meghan und Ash Kategorie:Fee Kategorie:Sommerfee Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter